Freedom
by Jeanette Black Padfoots Child
Summary: Kept guarded her whole life by angels. Emery wants only one thing and when she gets it there is only one person she wants to share it with. One shot fluff :)


_ Hey, guys to pass the time between a sequel and a prequel of Winged Love I have another story for ya. Just a little one shot. Hope you enjoy it._

Past:

Panic ran through my body. I ran upstairs to my room and slammed the door open. I just stood there looking inside. In the room stood a tall boy around the age of eighteen. He swirled around and flashed a gleaming smile at me. His brown hair and brown eyes just seemed to gleam with it. Sadness ran through my body. I lunged at him hugging him tight.

"Is it true," I whimpered softly.

He nodded. His eyes looking down at me, his hand ruffling my hair.

"Sorry kiddo, man upstairs orders," he replied.

He shined with a smile but his eyes sang a bitter song.

"Is it my fault?"

He shook his head.

"No, it was all my fault kiddo," he chuckled.

Tears welled up in my eyes.

"I'm going to miss you."

Tears streamed down my face. Gabriel pulled me off and moved my face to see his. Gabriel smiled as he wiped the tears from my face. He put on a brave face just for me.

"Hey don't cry, think of it more as a temporary separation."

That didn't help much. His hands ruffled my hair again. They played with the edges of my hair red hair. He still smiled at the way he played with it. He even smiled as he removed something from his neck.

"What is that?" I asked.

"Something to remember me by."

He pulled out a necklace with a small Chinese dragon charm. He put the necklace around my neck. He pulled me in for one more hug.

"When you are truly free," he paused for a moment.

"Come find me," he whispered.

Before I could ask what he meant he was gone. Just the sound of a fluttering wings in the distance.

Now:

Over the years I was sent more angels. The more they sent the harder it was to control me. I found new ways to hide, new ways to annoy them. They kept on saying over and over that I was special. That I needed to be protected, but I had no tolerance for it. No angel lasted too long, maybe three four weeks before they quit. Eventually they stopped coming. One, two, three, four days passed and no one came.

Then I knew. I knew what Gabriel meant all those years ago. That day I quit school. Didn't like college all that much. I went on the road just a few hours after, traveling from place to place tracking down Gabriel's aliases. They were absolutely everywhere, like finger prints at a crime scene. City by city town by town the search continued. It eventually led me to a major find. Three men in a motel room is what I found. Witnesses said they have seen these three men around Gabriel.

Smiling, I grabbed my gun and hid it in the back of my jeans. Walking to the door my palms started to sweat. What am I going to say? Do they know Gabe's true identity? The angel blade I grabbed was put in my pocket. Before I could question it any longer I was knocking at the door. The door slowly opened and at the door stood a very attractive man.

"Hello, Uhm who are you?" the man asked.

"Hello, my name is Emery Jones, I'm looking for Gabriel."

His eyes went wide. He grabbed me by the collar of my shirt and threw me inside the motel room. Two other men surrounded me. Two of them held guns and one held an angel blade. My hands found my weapons and pulled them out as well.

"Did you really think I was that stupid?"

The man with angel blade started to lower his weapon. The other two held high.

"Who are you?" the leader yelled.

"My name is Emery Jones, a normal human, and no I'm not possessed."

I lowered my weapons. My wrist was exposed to show the anti-possession tattoo. The boys lowered their weapons.

"So you a hunter?"

"Sort of, newbie hunter, what I've been doing is trying to hunt down an angel named Gabriel."

The boys all put away their weapons. The man with the angel blade looked at me strange.

"You said your name is Emery Jones right?"

"Yes, that's my name."

"I know you; you're very special to angels."

I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, yes I know but less about that more about him."

But the angel shook his head.

"No this needs to be discussed, now."

I knew that voice.

"Castiel?"

He nodded. A chuckle came from my throat.

"I should have known, you were the last angel assigned to my case, before you all disappeared from my life."

They looked at Cas and then at me.

"The angels of heaven were assigned to be her guardian, for a very specific reason."

They looked at me.

"What is that reason?" the tall one asked.

Cas looked at the two boys then back at me.

"Dean and Sam, meet the only surviving half human half angel."

They both looked wide eyed at me.

"Wait is that why you all had to protect me?"

He nodded.

"She is an absolutely incredible creature, she has wings like an angel and she has an eternal life but what makes her different from angels is that she has human emotions and feelings, she isn't ruled by god she has free will."

They looked awed.

"As amazing as that is we can't focus on that, I'm on a mission now where is Gabriel?" I growled.

They all looked at each other and then back at me.

"If you wanted to pick a bone with him he's dead."

My whole world stopped.

"What?"

"Yah, two months ago, he was killed by Lucifer," Sam replied.

Son of a bitch. He's going to die.

"She wasn't here to kill him." Castiel replied.

Dean and Sam looked at him.

"Then why is she asking about the son of a bitch?' Dean asked.

Castiel looked over at me.

"They were lovers," Castiel grumbled.

They looked over at me.

"Someone could love that bastard?" Dean asked.

I hissed.

"Shut up, he's been nothing but kind to me you ass."

The men looked at each other and back at me.

"We can tell you where we buried him." Sam replied.

Dean nudged him but he shook it off.

"We buried him in Los Angeles in a cave behind the Hollywood sign," Sam replied.

I nodded my head in thanks. Before I left Castiel told me something.

"After you visit I will be taking care of you again, you know that right?"

I nodded. But I didn't mean it. I will not lose my freedom again. I drove all night long to the very spot. The trek was hard but I found the cave Sam talked about. I laughed, he always enjoyed Los Angeles. He said he would take me there someday. I guess it will never happen. In my hands no flowers but a bouquet of chocolates. They were his favorites. The mouth of the cave was large. It was a nice spot they chose.

I entered the cave and upon it I saw his grave. A stone coffin held the man I waited so long for. Dead lying right in front of me. Lying down the bouquet I fell to my knees. Tears streamed down my face. He died not knowing how much I truly loved and cared for him. A ruffling sound echoed through the cave. For a moment a spring of hope entered my soul. But it was just my wings. Which in truth surprised me. They were magnificent. But I was awakening from my trance by something strange.

"Who dare disturbs the grave of the Arch Angel Gabriel?" it growled.

I backed away a little.

"It is Emery Jones…. A friend, and who are you?"

It paused for a moment.

"I am a good friend of the wonderful Arch Angel Gabriel, but I think you are lying about who you really are to the late Gabriel."

"And how would you know?" I asked.

"Because the great late Gabriel talked much about you, who were you really to him?"

I smiled.

"Fine if you must know he was my lover."

The voice chuckled. A wind rustled my hair. I could only laugh.

"Do you like riddles?"

"Not when another is giving them but I'll give it a whirl."

"Okay, who is known by so many but treasured by one, who has traveled through time and space but chooses to stay in one place, and who is known by many names but only has one name for a woman who isn't special at all?"

I swirled around and a tall figure stood above me. I snickered.

"So have you figured out the answer yet?"

"Hmm, I haven't the slightest idea," he said as he feigned ignorance.

My fingers gripped his medium brown hair and pressed my lips to his. His lips staid pressed to mine. When we finally broke apart he laughed.

"How did you know?" he asked holding onto me tight.

I held him even closer.

"Praising your dead self really sounds like your M.O."

He chuckled.

"Sorry for the death scare, but those daft Winchester's wouldn't leave me alone, I had to get away."

I nodded.

"I know what you know, Castiel is waiting for me at the bottom of this mountain I can feel it, he's coming to take me back after I visited your grave."

Anger rippled through the angel.

"Ugh, that bastard I will not let him take you away like God made me leave you," he growled.

"Then all we have to do is run away."

His face filled mischievous thoughts.

"I like that idea, I like it a lot."

He rushed back to his tomb and grabbed a chocolate bar.

"So where off to?" he asked taking a bite.

I laughed and smiled.

"What about Rome?" I asked.

He smiled.

"Whatever you want," he whispered.

We kissed one more time before we left this country and flew to our freedom.

_Well, that's it guys. I kind of enjoyed writing this. Please read others if you liked this one. Enjoy._


End file.
